


Show Me Your Dominant Side

by superkaradamnvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: BDSM, Begging, Blindfolds, Dom Kara Danvers, F/F, Handcuffs, Insecurity, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Mild Kink, Mild S&M, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons, Sub Lena Luthor, SuperCorp, i was asked to, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 03:20:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13425663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superkaradamnvers/pseuds/superkaradamnvers
Summary: I was asked to write it, I’m not explaining it





	Show Me Your Dominant Side

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WhimsyNeptune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhimsyNeptune/gifts).



Maybe one where Lena’s insecurities cause an argument between them, and then Kara gets called away for a Supergirl emergency, and Lena feels bad so she kneels and waits for Kara to come back so she can pay penance?

 

——— you really shouldn’t inspire my dirty brain

 

Lena knew she shouldn’t really feel bad, a simple argument between her and somebody shouldn’t be coming off as odd and this painful, considering people usually get mad with her for endless things. But when that somebody was Kara Danvers, Lena found herself regretting any ill placed word. And that made all this so much worse. And really, after their drastic shift a few weeks ago from somewhat friends to lovers, even a mild, honestly stupid thing to even argue about, made Lena feel... weak.

She was a Luthor, if not by blood than by name, and people rightly feared her for the name alone. But Kara? Kara had come to see the good in her, and promised her that she wouldn’t be one of the many many people to be scared by the Luthor name. Kara saw through the haze to what Lena really was trying to be, the opposite of everyone else in her family’s name. Kara... seemed to praise her for that, silently and whole heartedly. 

Lena was grateful, and after a few weeks ago, she knew Kara was in it for the long haul. And Lena was more than happy, feeling exactly the same about the one sunny Kara Danvers. All this more than confirmed to her after they’d stumbled headfirst into something that basically was Kara coming over and staying over nightly, Lena and Kara both seemingly unable to keep hands of each other.

Not that Lena would ever complain about waking up next to that sight, Kara usually waking up with the blanket barely covering her hips and not much else. 

—  
Lena stared at her empty bourbon glass and then leaned in and knocked at her antique chessboard, knocking over a few pieces. So she’d had a minor fight with Kara. Fights happened. Right?

Right.

But clearly, Lena thought, her insecurity had to hit Kara Danvers and her happy go lucky attitude head on, considering her sudden leave. Kara had left so quick, suddenly just gone, and Lena was sure it was her fault entirely. Lena had her insecurity, no doubt stemming from her family, and Kara, well... didn’t have that. Kara exuded this confidence that was enthralling, all encompassing, and utterly amazing.

Lena looked up from her place on the sofa in her living room, and stared at the stars glittering outside. Kara had left with the sun, at around 6pm, and it was 11pm now, making Lena wonder if Kara was coming back at all. Usually after 6, she stayed around unless Lena had some sort of work emergency, but even then she returned quickly after, never gone long, or came over to L-CORP to assist.

Now Lena sat, and wondered. Would Kara return? Would she care to? Lena was sure she didn’t deserve Kara and all her beauty and kindness, couldn’t give Kara everything the beautiful sweet girl really deserved. 

Weekend beach trips around the world, happy night in’s with hot chocolate and movies, brevity.

Lena could only give the opposite. Work, long nights at the office, and constant insecurity. Insecurity that Kara was sure she could break past, constantly praising Lena and telling her she was worth it. Still though, Lena wondered, would Kara return?

Kara deserved, and could find so much better. 

Lena was up before she could stop herself, and was in her (their) bedroom in the next moment. Lena didn’t know why she did this, feeling that she had to. Maybe it was linked to her family, making her feel as if she wasn’t loved and making her crave the attention to be focused on her. That, Lena knew. Somewhat. 

—

When Kara got back, just buttoning up her blouse as she slipped into the living room, she stopped at the sight of Lena’s antique chessboard in disarray, and her crystal bourbon glass lying spilled on the counter as well. Kara looked around in surprise, searching for her girlfriend, forgetting about her still half open blouse in the face of seeing Lena’s usually spotless and pristine apartment even mildly messy, Lena’s cozy cashmere shawl lying on the carpet followed by some other articles of clothing towards their room.

Kara buttoned up her shirt the rest of the way as she pushed open the door to their bedroom, and stopped. 

Kara stared, stock still in the doorway, frozen at the sight of Lena kneeling at the foot of the bed, staring at her hands, her eyes not moving to look up.

“Lena.” Kara said softly, unsure what to think, and stepped forward when Lena didn’t look up. “Lena look at me.” 

Lena did, at Kara’s word, and waited.

“Lena, what is this all about?” Kara asked, staring at Lena in shock, waiting in her lingerie for Kara, clearly.

“Did you leave because we fought? Is my insecurity pushing you away?” Lena asked, and Kara stepped back, surprised. 

“You deserve more.” Lena continued, and Kara gasped, unsure of what Kara was saying. “So much more than I could ever give you, Kara.” 

“What are you talking about, Lena?” Kara asked softly, stepping up to Lena, wishing she would stand up as well. 

“You left because we fought, didn’t you? You... you’re so strong and so bright, so happy. I’m just sad and weak all the time, always insecure. You... I can’t compare to it.”

“That has nothing to do with this.” Kara said softly, looking away. “I’m... I didn’t...” Kara stopped. She’d left because of a Supergirl emergency, not because of their fight, but she couldn’t exactly tell Lena that...

“What else could pull you away so quickly? I’m simply weakening you’re strength and color, like wilting a rose. You deserve more than me, Kara.”

“Lena, this has nothing to do with our fight. I...” Kara tried, flailing for a believable response. “I got called somewhere.”

“You don’t have to lie to me, Kara. I understand the situation.” Lena whispered, then met Kara’s bright blue gaze, the colors so vibrant and unbelievable. Unearthly. “So that’s why this.” Lena gestured to herself. “I’m letting you be in control. You need some, and I’m just bringing you down. So be in control of me, because I really don’t want to lose you.”

Kara stopped at the more than obvious words that hit her like a rock, even though they made no sense. Kara certainly hadn’t left because of Lena’s words, but she couldn’t exactly tell Lena why. Even though she’d been considering telling Lena her identity for a while now. Kara stopped, thinking.

There was no way she would be able to convince Lena otherwise. Lena was a very set in her mind person, and convincing her something wasn’t true was near impossible without real proof. Kara had been entertaining the idea of telling Lena, not wanting secrets between them now that they were serious, maybe now was the time for that. 

Kara turned and walked away to the doorway, thinking, and then looked to the side and slipped off her glasses. Kara folded them and slipped them in her jeans pocket, turning back to Lena and unbuttoning her shirt a few buttons down, revealing the El crest gracing her chest.

The look on Lena’s face was priceless, utter shock, and then a hint of something in her eyes that made Kara swallow thickly. Lena looked... when she looked like this, she was... Kara only saw her like this when she knew Lena wanted her. Now. Hard. The suit had done that. Kara smiled, and stepped forward, reaching down to touch Lena’s shoulder. 

“This is the reason I had to leave, a traffic accident across town because of a rogue alien. It has nothing to do with you, I love you Lena, insecurities and all.”

“Kara...” Lena whispered, then stopped and simply looked at her, watching as Kara slipped her blouse off her shoulders and dropped it to the floor. The sight was...

Kara smiled at her, but gazed at her curiously when Lena didn’t rise to stand. “What?”

“I have something to admit as well, Kara. I... the suit... Supergirl... does things to me. If I had known it was you... Kara. I’ve always had a fantasy for superheroes, and that’s not so weird. Supergirl has always been a fantasy I’ve had, and in that fantasy... Kara I want you to be dominant with me. I want Supergirl to be. I didn’t tell you because you were my Kara, and you’re so so sweet that I never would have considered...”

“You... you want me to...?”

“Supergirl is a fantasy in and of itself, but I guess it stems from my desire to be wanted at a younger age, that I like being dominated. It’s not something I need you to act on if you feel uncomfortable with it, but it’s there. And you deserve to know that.”

Kara thought about it, but she was Supergirl, and Supergirl hadn’t ever been known to not follow through. She had to admit, there was a thrill in being dominant, but she’d never been with someone who wanted that. Kara stepped forward and took Lena’s chin with her fingers, gently but sternly making her look up. “I want that with you.”

——

“Lena, stay. Don’t move.” Kara whispered, her hand against Lena’s sternum, holding her down strongly. Lena barely nodded, eyes closed, and Kara self more rightly, smiling when her cape brushed over Lena’s bare leg, and her breath hitched as a response. 

Lifting Lena’s leg over her own, Kara settled herself and tried really hard to maintain quiet at the feeling of Lena’s wet core against her own, her super suit skirt barely working as clothing now, bunched at her hips, Kara having long soaked through her bodysuit, feeling a deep thrill in this too. 

Lena moaned, hands buried into the sheets on either side of her head, Kara’s belt acting as a tie, and Kara leaned forward, moving her hands up to Lena’s neck. “Don’t come. Not yet.”

“Kara, please...” 

Kara smiled and tightened her grip just barely, bringing her other hand between Lena’s thighs, just barely touching, teasing her right to the edge, and then stopping just as she felt Lena begin to spike over. 

“Kara...”

Kara removed her hand from Lena’s throat, and sat back, then rose up and hovered slightly, letting Lena stare at her. Kara reached down her waist to her hips and reached just under her suit hem, unfixing the clasps of her thong, a rather special thing that unclasped at the sides, it worked with her suit. Kara kept her eyes fixed on Lena, who was watching eagerly, until Kara actually slipped her panties off and floated back down to the bed, smiling as she settled over Lena’s waist again.

“Be good.” Kara whispered, and reached forward, placing her thong delicately over Lena’s eyes. “Don’t come until I tell you to.”

Lena gasped, and Kara leaned forward to whisper in her ear. “Do as told, and maybe I’ll relent and let you come. Now don’t make a sound.”

Kara smirked as Lena nodded, and whispered a soft “good girl” in her ear. 

Aiming for quiet, Kara leaned back and floated closer, smirking as Lena gasped, somehow feeling her presence. Kara knew from past moments between them, long heavy nights of endless orgasms, that Lena liked giving as much as receiving. Kara could only imagine her being Supergirl would highly up that fantasy for Lena, so when she heard Lena gasp as she settled over her mouth, just enough to tease, she smiled, watching Lena’s hands grasp at the flexible material of her belt. 

“Please me, and maybe I’ll reward you.” Kara said sternly, and Lena tried to lean up to get closer, clearly wanting to do just that. Kara gasped as she felt Lena basically not start with teasing, and fought to remain quiet for the next 5 minutes, even as she came, rocking hard against Lena’s mouth, fighting to not break the headboard in her grasp, even as Lena moaned beneath her core, leaning back to lick her lips from that, smiling despite herself as she saw Lena hide her face in her arm, laughing mildly.

“Good girl.” Kara whispered and scooted back, bracing er hands on Lena’s slender waist, tugging roughly to pull Lena closer as Kara dug her face into Lena’s thighs, making Lena gasp loudly, somehow the thong had stayed as a partial blindfold, and Kara smiled at that. Lena gasped as Kara used just a bit of her freeze breath, a true Kryptonian only kink, and Kara smirked at the epic response, Lena very nearly coming from that alone.

“Not yet.” Kara said sharply, and Lena stopped, whimpering as she tried to hold back. “Wait. Be good.”

“Please Kara. Please.”

“Call me by my name.” Kara said sharply bit gently at Lena’s inner thigh. 

“Supergirl. Please...”

“That’s my girl.” Kara whispered with a smile and leaned in, slowly bringing Lena into a loud orgasm after denying her three more times, which now had her screaming and shaking the bed as she moved. Any more, and Kara swore the police would call them. 

“Oh good god, Supergirl.” Lena whispered barely, panting roughly, and Kara smiled as she sat or on her knees, then slid from the bed and walked off, leaving Lena watching sleepily. Kara being Supergirl, was a proud person of her powers, who wouldn’t be? And decided to show off a bit then, moving so fast she was merely a blur of color, and then was back on the bed in nothing but her cape and sash to hold it, and something Lena really couldn’t figure out in that kind of timing, their harness. Rarely used, a strap on, but fun when Kara wanted to try it. Lena was staring at her in awe. How had she? 

Two seconds later, Kara had Lena on her stomach, holding in place by the makeshift cuffs, and was on her thighs in the next second, holding her down. Kara gasped, being in this position was new, and clearly Lena was into it, if her insane heartbeat and breathing was any indication.

Kara settled herself and leaned forward again, bracing her hands on Lena’s lower back to press her into the mattress. “Don’t make a sound. Can’t have everyone know you’re fucking a superhero, now can we?”

Kara whispered, and in one quick thrust knew that wouldn’t be possible for Lena. The gasp and shout was loud enough to be probably heard for a distance, and Kara sighed and started a punishing rhythm, knowing that Lena, when being on the bottom, loved it rough. Within minutes, Lena was screaming through another release, and Kara resolutely wondered what the Neighbours would think about Lena Luthor screaming Supergirl’s name at the top of her lungs. 

Kara smiled as Lena literally fell boneless into the sheets, and slowly fixed herself and removed the harness, and the cape and settled beside Lena, removing the belt and taking Lena’s wrists in her own, rubbing them gently.

“Please wear that more often.” Lena whispered sleepily, smiling indulgently.

“Whatever you want, Ms. Luthor.” Kara grinned, happy that she wouldn’t be hiding that part of her life from Lena anymore. Kara snuggled closer and smiled as Lena laid her head over Kara’s chest, and soon she knew Lena was asleep.

——

 

When Lena woke up, Kara wasn’t in the bed. Lena stretched, feeling boneless, and looked around at the room, messy and rumpled sheets everywhere, and noticed Kara’s cape on the edge of the footboard. The rest of the costume was gone, and after listening, Kara heard her downstairs in the fridge.

Grabbing the cape and not worrying about much else, Lena wrapped it around herself, and went downstairs. When she found Kara making breakfast and coffee, she watched for a minute, taking in the sight of Supergirl walking around her kitchen in her short red skirt and a blue bra, the rest of her suit lying on a chair. Her hair was a mess, and Lena felt her arousal starting all over again, at the simple thought of Supergirl doing that to her all over again, but with a twist.

Lena might like being a submissive, but sometimes she liked giving as much as receiving. And right now, that was more true than ever.

“It’s you’re turn.” Lena whispered and dropped the cape, and Kara dropped her plate of pancakes the second she turned around. “Get on the table, Supergirl.”


End file.
